Labor of Love
by LadyAlambiel
Summary: It was a labor of love when the High King dug so carefully around her tree. A Lion and Flower oneshot.


Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't...

Summary: It was a labor of love when the High King dug so carefully around her tree.

A/N: This story was requested by several people who wanted the story behind Peter getting a box of soil for Thalia as mentioned in _High King's Fire_ and is part of my _A Light in the Darkness_ universe. Enjoy!

**Labor of Love**

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

"High King Peter, might I have a moment of your time?"

Pausing mid-step, I turned to see my mother-in-law approaching at a sedate pace but her eyes were dark with concern. Glancing at Edmund, I waved for him to go on ahead. I had a feeling that Theia wished to speak with me in private about whatever was troubling her. "Of course, Lady Theia. We can speak in my study without fear of interruption."

Smiling, I offered my arm to the Nymph and then escorted her into my large study. After commanding my Tigers to wait outside and to redirect any messengers or inquirers, I gestured for Theia to take a seat. "To what do I owe the pleasure, Lady Theia?"

My mother-in-law still seemed troubled. "Thalia informs me that you will be taking her with you on a tour of the islands. This will be a long tour?"

I nodded. "By necessity since we are touring the Seven Isles, the Lone Islands, and Galma and Terebinthia requires a personal visit as well." Taking a seat behind my desk, I checked the schedule then glanced at Theia again. The Beech Nymph looked freshly concerned and I frowned slightly. "What troubles you? Thalia performed admirably when she and the Princess Royal visited the Lone Islands two years past. Indeed, she told me she very much enjoyed the opportunity."

"I see." Theia sighed softly then shook her head. "She is so determined but you must be aware, High King, that my daughter is a Beech Nymph. She is not a Naiad nor Nereid. To take her to sea for an extended period of time with no soil in which to root herself and give comfort even though it is not the soil of her home. It will do her great ill."

I tensed. "What do you mean?" I hadn't even considered that sea travel might harm my sweet Flower. "What will it do to her?"

My mother-in-law looked past me and then sighed again. "For a Nymph who is connected to a Tree, a Dryad, especially the daughter of a Wood god to be without the touch of the land for as long as it takes to complete a tour as the one you plan. It will make her grow ill and weak. Too long at sea and the Dryad will die."

"What do I need to do?" I could not imagine that Thalia would have jeopardized herself in order to travel. There must be a specific way to help her that she did not wish to trouble me with, my selfless Flower.

"Thalia will need a box of soil in which she might rest her feet each night for at least two hours. While any Narnian soil might help, the greatest relief and strength will be found in soil gathered from the area in which her own tree rests its roots." Theia watched me carefully. "Thalia intended to make do with soil from the gardens but if you wish to help her, you will have to seek Vidar's permission to remove the soil."

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

"Human."

I hid a grin as I bowed respectfully to my father-in-law. Vidar was still gruff as always but I knew he respected me and that he no longer thought me too unworthy of his daughter's hand. Of course, Edmund believed that was helped by Thalia and Theia working together to warn the Wood god against being too harsh. It is probably true. Although I still believed Vidar more than warmed up to me and began to like me during the challenges I completed to earn his permission to court Thalia. "Vidar, I have come to ask a favor of you in my constant quest to care for Thalia."

Wild green eyes flashing, Vidar crossed his brawny arms before he rumbled, "And what is it you have failed to do?"

Rubbing the back of my neck, I smiled sheepishly. "Thalia and I are taking an extended tour of the islands and I did not know she would need a box of soil to help her withstand the journey." I gestured to the shovel and ornate box I had brought with me. "With your permission, Vidar, I would collect the soil from the same area where Thalia's tree rests its roots in order to bring her greater comfort and ease during the voyage."

"Do you know the danger associated with an act? You could harm my daughter's tree and so do harm to my daughter. I would be a poor guardian of the grove if I permitted you to do such a thing."

"Would you prefer Thalia content herself with the soil from the gardens of Cair Paravel as she plans?" I spread my hands. "She has determined to accompany me but I would not for all the worlds have her suffer anything I could prevent or at least ease."

The air in the grove grew thick and I was hard-pressed not to gasp. But then the pressure eased and Vidar gave a grudging nod. The beech leaves of his crown and strewn throughout his hair and beard shook slightly as he did so. "Come then, Peter Pevensie. But have a care that you dig only where and as deep as I instruct."

"Of course, Lord Vidar." It was not an uncomfortable silence that prevailed between us as I collected the rich, dark soil near a beautiful and slender young Beech. Vidar's glare was watchful as he kept careful track of my shovel but it was not disapproving or unfriendly. I felt that he did indeed approve of my request and actions, though he might never admit it. I chuckled to myself as I considered the irony of the High King needing to dig in the dirt under his father-in-law's glare to appease his mother-in-law and take care of his wife…Narnia was indeed a wondrous place.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

**A/N: Please Read and Review!**


End file.
